


The Triwizard Champions

by Trixxt33r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxt33r/pseuds/Trixxt33r
Summary: За день до первого задания Турнира Трех Волшебников чемпион Дурмстранга Гарри Поттер подходит к чемпиону Шармбатон с наводкой.>AU Драко из Шармбатона, Гарри из Дурмстранга.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Triwizard Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Triwizard Champions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641552) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ПЕРЕВОД ПОЛУЧЕНО

Прошел месяц, а Драко все еще не привык к еде, которую подавали в Хогвартсе.  
— Что это такое, черт возьми? — Он ткнул вилкой в коричневое месиво.  
— Здесь написано _Хаггис_. Какое-то мясо? — Грегуар изогнул бровь. — Посмотрим… — он пролистал _Путеводитель по Шотландии_ , — э-э… это потроха.  
Драко прикрыл рот ладонью.  
— Я скучаю по хорошей еде.  
Кулинарная слава Шармбатона была вполне заслуженной. Хогвартс предлагал скучные обеды и пресные, тяжелые ужины; более того, здесь ученикам старше шестнадцати лет не разрешалось пить вино за ужином, для студентов Шармбатона это было довольно странно.  
— Скоро _ты_ станешь едой. — Блейз скользнул на сиденье напротив Драко и наложил себе немного пюре. — Я умираю с голоду, эта _jeune Anglaise_ * вымотала меня.  
— Избавь нас от подробностей своей сексуальной жизни. _Пожалуйста_. — Драко бросил взгляд на дальний стол напротив, но Блейз снова заговорил.  
— Ты уже подумал о первом туре? Тот тур, во время которого большинство чемпионов умирает мучительной смертью, обычно, в пасти какого-нибудь монстра. Как-то привозили _драконов_.  
— Нехорошо называть драконов монстрами, — пробормотал Грегуар.  
— Ну, они меня не слышат. — Блейз пожал плечами. — Итак, Драко? Ты шпионил, чтобы узнать, с чем столкнешься через неделю?  
— Я собираюсь победить своим умом и магическим мастерством, а не обманом. — Драко приосанился на своем стуле.  
Блейз поднял бровь.  
Драко сдулся.  
— _Нет_. Я обыскал весь замок и его окрестности, даже побывал в Запретном лесу. Я не смог найти ни одного существа, с которым они могли бы заставить нас бороться. Так что естественно, если бы это были тролли или драконы, как ты говоришь, то я бы их увидел?  
— Может быть, существо, которое они используют, совсем крошечное, — предположил Грегуар. — Эльфы или пикси.  
— Да, сражаться с _пикси_ на Турнире Трех Волшебников, какая сложная задача, — усмехнулся Драко.  
Шум с другого конца комнаты привлек его внимание. Это был проклятый чемпион Дурмстранга со своими дружками. Их стол затрясся от смеха, когда друг чемпиона попотчевал своих однокурсников чем-то вроде забавной истории. Группа жеманных девчонок топталась позади чемпиона, с тоской глядя на его дурацкие волосы и держа в руках перья, чтобы попросить автографы. Забыв о еде, Драко свирепо посмотрел на них, когда-  
— Почему _она_ с ним? — прошипел он, и Блейз с Грегуаром обернулись посмотреть.  
— Дурмстрангцы сидят за одним столом с гриффиндорцами, — ответил Грегуар. Он просматривал садоводческий раздел в своем _Путеводителе по Шотландии_.  
— Она сидит рядом с ним, — настаивал Драко. — Она тоже чемпион. Что, если они сговорились против меня?  
Блейз усмехнулся.  
— Я думаю, причина проще: Уизли влюблена в Поттера. И ходят слухи, что это взаимно.  
В этот момент Гарри Поттер отвернулся от своих друзей и посмотрел прямо на Драко. Он замер и неуверенно улыбнулся ему. Прежде чем Драко успел решить, улыбнуться в ответ или послать его, чемпионка Хогвартса Джиневра Уизли наклонилась и что-то прошептала Поттеру на ухо.  
Поэтому Драко послал его. Лицо Поттера напряглось, и Драко повернулся к своим друзьям.  
— Ненавижу Поттера. Притворяется, что он такой крутой в своих _мехах_. За ним охотятся фанатки только потому, что он посредственный игрок в Квиддич.  
— Ну, — сказал Блейз, отодвигая тарелку и наполняя стакан тыквенным соком, — Поттер подписал контракт с «Бристольскими Канюками» на лето. Здесь, в Англии, у него очень много фанатов; неудивительно, что его преследуют. Кроме того, он горячий.  
— Ты такой _прямолинейный_ , Блейз, — насмешливо сказал Драко. — А еще ты _слепой_. Сколько не воображай, Поттер не станет горячим ни на гран.  
Грегуар поднял глаза от путеводителя.  
— Разве не у тебя был плакат, на котором он подписывал контракт с английской юниорской Лигой?  
— Заткнись, Грегуар.

Драко не знал, почему Поттер его раздражал, но он раздражал. Поттер слишком много улыбался; он часто носил свои кожаные квиддичные штаны, которые очень тревожно обтягивали его ноги и задницу; куда бы ни пошел, он вызывал суматоху, потому что поклонники из всех трех школ толпились вокруг него, чтобы попросить автограф или квиддичную историю или — в случае дерзкой ведьмы из Хогвартса по имени Ромильда Вэйн — поцелуй. К тому, что волосы Ромильды Вэйн были прокляты на следующий день, Драко не имел никакого отношения.  
Список отрицательных качеств Поттера у Драко рос по мере того, как он внимательно наблюдал за ним (Поттер был посредственным студентом; его волосы всегда были в беспорядке; он носил очки. Драко не знал, почему последний пункт был недостатком. Он просто знал, что в случае Поттера это _было_ недостатком).  
Вот почему, после напряженного, но отдаленного наблюдения, Драко был ошарашен, увидев Поттера прямо перед собой за день до первого тура.  
Вблизи Поттер выглядел обескураживающе _ярким_. Как будто все в нем было выставлено на максимум: цвет глаз, теплое выражение лица, древесный запах его тела, намек на тренированные мышцы под рукавами, улыбка, которую он прямо сейчас дарил Драко. Не широкая ухмылка, как те, что он раздавал своим поклонникам, а нечто более осторожное и в то же время, казалось бы, более искреннее.  
— Можно с тобой поговорить? — спросил Поттер, оглядывая пустой коридор.  
— Très bien**. — Драко скрестил руки на груди.  
Поттер наклонился ближе, его запах заполнил ноздри Драко и вызвал хаос во всем теле.  
— Первое задание… — Поттер понизил голос и облизнул губы. Драко с трудом сглотнул. — Первое задание — это фестралы.  
— _Что_?  
Поттер взглянул Драко в лицо. Его глаза на мгновение остановились на губах Драко, а румянец залил щеки.  
— Укрощение дикого фестрала.  
Он все еще стоял очень близко к Драко. Драко нужно было пододвинуться всего лишь на дюйм, чтобы дотронуться до него.  
Но он думал лишь о том, почему Поттер поделился с ним этой информацией.  
— Ты что, издеваешься?  
Поттер отступил назад, и Драко бессознательно подался следом, коснувшись его руки. Он осознал, что делает, только когда Поттер взглянул вниз, на руку Драко, и румянец стал глубже.  
— Я имею в виду, — закашлялся Драко, — как я могу быть уверен, что ты не обманываешь меня? — Он опустил руку, тут же пожалев об этом.  
Из коридора донеслись голоса, и Поттер отстранился.  
— Ты можешь мне доверять, — сказал он серьезно. Бросив на Драко последний испытывающий взгляд, он накинул на плечи меховую мантию и зашагал прочь.  
Драко вернулся к экипажу Шармбатона, обдумывая услышанное. Приручить дикого фестрала было не слишком трудной задачей; лучше фестрал, чем дракон. Если бы только Драко мог их видеть.

В течение нескольких дней после завершения первого тура в школе все говорили только о нем. Споры о том, стратегия какого чемпиона была лучше, не утихали в коридорах и во время еды. Потрясенный пережитым, но тщательно скрывающий это, — дикие фестралы были известны своей необузданностью — Драко наслаждался своей славой — все-таки первое место — и вниманием, которым одаривали его повсюду.  
Пока не объявили о Святочном Бале. Все внимание тут же переключилось с Драко на приближающуюся дату №1 и вечную одержимость Гарри-гребаным-Поттером.  
— Ты уже нашел партнера для бала? — поинтересовался Драко, пока Блейз намазывал маслом тост, сокрушаясь по поводу отсутствия Нутеллы, к которой были особенно неравнодушны студенты школы Шармбатон.  
Блейз прервал свою тираду по поводу Нутеллы.  
— Я не знаю, кого выбрать. Мне пойти с Демельзой Робинс из Хогвартса или Милли Булстроуд из Дурмстранга, чтобы продемонстрировать дух международного сотрудничества, или пригласить Дафну, чтобы поддержать нашу школу?  
— Я слышал, Дафна идет с дурмстрангцом. Да и она поклялась больше никогда не разговаривать с тобой.  
Блейз нахмурился.  
— Она так драматична, я опоздал всего лишь на сорок пять минут. А что насчет тебя, Грег?  
Грегуар пожал плечами.  
— Я не думаю, что у меня есть хоть один чертов шанс.  
— За кем ты охотишься? — Блейз рассмеялся. — За Гарри Поттером?  
Драко резко посмотрел на Грегуара.  
— _Ты собираешься пригласить Поттера_?  
— Нет, — покраснел он. — Кого-нибудь другого. Я просто… не думаю, что кто-то вообще знает, кто я такой.  
Драко выдохнул. И не смог не посмотреть на другую сторону Зала, где сидел Поттер в окружении друзей и поклонников. Заметив это, Блейз ухмыльнулся.  
— Я не _уверен_ , но у меня есть все основания полагать, что Уизли собирается пригласить Поттера. И Поттер скажет «да» хотя бы для того, чтобы она не расстроилась. Она собирается спросить его сегодня после уроков. Я говорю тебе на случай, если ты захочешь позвать его первым. — Он лукаво улыбнулся Драко, который свирепо посмотрел на него в ответ.  
— Зачем мне вообще приглашать Поттера на Бал? Это же _абсурд_ , — Драко вонзил нож в свой бифштекс и посмотрел на гриффиндорский стол туда, где длинные волосы Уизли касались плеча Поттера, когда девушка говорила что-то ему на ухо. С какой стати она так близко к нему наклоняется? Поттер не _глухой_.  
Последним уроком у Драко была гербология, совмещенная с учениками Дурмстранга. Они пересаживали Ядовитые Щупальца — задача, которая требовала сосредоточенности и внутреннего покоя, как раз того, что Драко сейчас не хватало. Он украдкой оглядел комнату. Поттер был поглощен работой, его рукава были закатаны, так что можно было увидеть, как напрягались перевитые венами предплечья, когда он хватал растение, ловко избегая ядовитых шупов, и загонял его в новый горшок. Пока Драко смотрел на него, Поттер обернулся и глянул через плечо. Их глаза встретились.  
Бум.  
— Gregoire, qu'est-ce que tu as fait***? — вздохнул Драко, увидев, что друг лежит на земле, а вокруг его ноги вьются щупальцы.  
— Je sais pas****, — выдохнул Грегуар, но какой-то студент наклонился, чтобы помочь ему.  
— Вот, позволь мне. Не двигайся, — попросил он, и Грегуар замер, не сводя глаз с лица белокурого парня.  
Драко поднял глаза и увидел, что Поттер пристально смотрит на него. На этот раз он долго не отводил своего взгляда. Драко, уверенный, что щеки выдали его, и с учащенно бьющимся сердцем, схватил новое растение, которое нужно было пересадить, и случайно толкнул локтем какого-то студента Дурмстранга, который сердито посмотрел на него.  
Когда урок закончился, все стали собираться и выходить из теплицы, но Поттер замер у своего рабочего места, теребя свои кожаные перчатки и раскатывая рукава. Драко отмахнулся от Грегуара.  
— Кыш, — прошептал он и притворился, будто собирает школьную сумку.  
Мгновение спустя теплица опустела. Драко выпрямился и посмотрел на Поттера, который явно медлил.  
— Эм, привет.  
— Привет, — сказал Поттер, медленно расплываясь в улыбке.  
Драко подошел к нему, надеясь, что Поттер не услышит, как сильно бьется его сердце.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за наводку. Merci beaucoup.  
— Ничего особенного. Ты очень хорошо справился с заданием. Ты заслужил первое место.  
Драко почувствовал, как в груди потеплело от комплимента.  
— Твое волшебное лассо тоже было отличной идеей. Я не знал, что ты можешь видеть… — он замолчал, слишком поздно осознав, о чем спрашивает.  
— Я недавно потерял друга. — Поттер сглотнул, его лицо помрачнело.  
— Мне очень жаль это слышать. — Драко замолчал, думая, как бы поддержать разговор, Поттер тоже молчал. — Ну… твоя магия была впечатляющей. Жаль, что ты потерял отметки за время.  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
— Мне потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем вам обоим, чтобы снять медальон с его шеи. Джинни напугала бедняжку, Мерлин, но ты был _быстр_. И твоя идея бросить блестки на загон, чтобы увидеть фестрала… гениально!  
Драко усмехнулся. Блестки — это идея, рожденная отчаянием, но, по словам Блейза, зрелище было то еще.  
Запах земли и растений витал в воздухе, смешиваясь с тем древесным запахом, который он уловил от Поттера на днях. У Драко закружилась голова. Сам того не осознавая, он шагнул ближе к Поттеру.  
— Ты ведь идешь на Рождественский Бал? — Ему захотелось от души себя пнуть. Конечно же, Поттер идет на Бал, он _обязан_ там появиться. Нервы Драко явно взяли верх над его умственными способностями.  
Поттер, однако, не счел вопрос глупым.  
— Да, иду. Вообще-то я хотел спросить тебя…  
Должно быть, кто-то высосал весь воздух из теплицы, иначе почему Драко дышалось с трудом?  
— Да?  
Поттер, видимо, собрался с духом, потому что быстро выдал:  
— Хочешь пойти со мной на Бал?  
— Да, — выдохнул Драко и удивился, увидев сияющую улыбку в ответ. — Да, с удовольствием.  
— Отлично. — И вот, Поттер был уже в нескольких дюймах от Драко. — Я… я очень рад.  
Драко сдался и наконец дотронулся до Поттера, проведя пальцами по его руке и наслаждаясь вспыхнувшим в глазах Поттера внезапным жаром.  
— Я думал, ты пойдешь с Уизли, — прошептал Драко.  
— Она не совсем в моем вкусе. — Поттер протянул руку и погладил Драко по щеке, и тот наклонился к прикосновению. Ладонь Поттера была теплой, сильной и правильной на его щеке. — Но ты… — произнес Поттер, и его дыхание коснулось лица Драко, — в загоне с блестками в волосах, верхом на взбрыкивающем фестрале… — он мимолетно коснулся губами губ Драко, тот взволнованно задрожал и обнял Поттера за шею, чтобы удержать его рядом.  
— Я хорошо езжу верхом, — прошептал он в ответ, с каждым словом касаясь губ Поттера.  
Поттер ухмыльнулся.  
— Я тоже, — сказал он и поцеловал по-настоящему, сильными руками притянув Драко к себе. Драко провел ладонями по мантии Поттера, вцепившись в мех, а Поттер все продолжал сводить его с ума своим языком и покачиваниями бедер.

**Сцена после титров:**

Новость о том, что Гарри Поттер пригласил Драко Малфоя на Бал, разошлась по школе, как лесной пожар.  
Блейз улыбнулся Драко, когда тот поспешно сел на свое место.  
— Merci, mon ami! У меня свидание на Балу, она потрясающая, и всем этим я обязан тебе.  
— Кто?  
— _Джинни Уизли_ , — с удовольствием ответил Блейз. Он оглянулся через плечо и помахал рукой Уизли, которая слегка улыбнулась ему. Блейз схватил булочку. — Она была разочарована, ведь Поттер пригласил на Бал тебя, — объяснил он. — И тогда я ворвался к ней и спросил, не хочет ли она узнать, что такое _настоящий_ французский поцелуй.  
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Это _ужасно_. Твой пикап вообще работает, Блейз?  
Блейз усмехнулся.  
— Оказывается, да.  
Драко бросил на Грегуара взгляд ты-вообще-можешь-в-это-поверить? Грег пожал плечами.  
— Я сказал то же Невиллу, когда приглашал его на Бал. Это работает.

~конец~

**Author's Note:**

> *jeune Anglaise – юная англичанка.  
> **Très bien – отлично, конечно.  
> ***Gregoire, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? – Грегуар, что у тебя стряслось?  
> **** Je sais pas – Я не понимаю.
> 
> (извините меня за мой французский)


End file.
